Lemonnade
by Quatregirl
Summary: It's a hot day on the L4 colony, and Quatre make lemonade with some very funny tasting water...


Lemonade  
It was a hot summer day on the L4 colony, and the G-boys were at Quatre's mansion, trying desperately to cool down. Quatre ran around the kitchen, trying his hardest to put a pitcher of lemonade together. He tore through the cabinets, checked the faucet...but there was no water. He threw open the fridge, searching for it, and there it was. It was a strange bottle of water he had never seen before. It was full of strange looking, but pretty water. The bottle read Grey Goose Vodka. He shrugged and put it in the pitcher, tossing in the lemon juice and sugar along with it.  
"What did you put in that?" Duo asked him, glancing at the pitcher.  
"I put in lemon juice, sugar, and this weird water that read Grey Goose Vodka on the front, but I think it'll be okay.."  
"Oh. Good enough for me." Duo replied.  
"Yeah, okay, let's take this to the others." Quatre lugged the gigantic pitcher into the living room and poured five glasses for them all. They all thirstily gulped the lemonade down. Pretty soon, all five of them were feeling really woozy.  
Trowa looked around him. He was underwater. Funny, because a minute ago he had been in Quatre's living room. No matter, he hadn't been swimming in a while and it felt good on such a hot day. He looked all around again, and there it was. A huge goldfish cracker. It was the grand-daddy of all goldfish crackers, with a little ponytail and a katana. It looked so delicious, so cheesy, such a perfect accompaniment to a tall glass of alcoholic tasting lemonade. He had to have it. So he did. He bit right into it, but it didn't crumble and release that cheesy goodness distinct of goldfish crackers into his mouth. Instead, it screeched, "Leggo o' me, yoo freakling!"  
Wu Fei stumbled around, trying his best to dislodge Trowa from his arm. "Leggo o' me yoo freakling!" for some reason, that didn't sound right. Was it greekling? Or heekling? Or steekling???   
"O' INGUSTICE!!!!" Wu Fei cried, not being able to get the most important word in his life correct. "NO NODDAT, TU!!! INBUSTICE!!!!"   
Heero and Duo staggered around the room, holding onto each other for support.  
"I don' loove yoo, du I???" Duo asked Heero.  
"No..." Heero replied.  
"O', gud nough' fer me!" Duo cried, jumping onto Heero and pulling him down onto the floor, where the two began to roll around, enlaced in each others arms.  
Quatre watched the whole spectacle from where he sat on top of his television. Duo and Heero were screwing and Wu Fei was desperately trying to detach Trowa from him. It was such a purty scene. Suddenly, he got the drunken urge to do something crazy.  
He jumped down from the TV and began to sing, "Oh I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt!" He grasped his shirt, tugged hard, and pulled it off. (Here, Q.G. whistled and made cat calls) He danced around the room, waving his shirt around wildly. He went into the pantry and took out two bottle of ketchup, one red and one green, and wrote, "I'm WAAAAY too sexy for my shirt." on the walls. He danced around, drawing squiggly lines with the ketchup along the walls.  
"Why wouldn't the large goldfish cracker crumbled and release its cheesy goodness?" Trowa wondered, biting harder into the goldfish's fin. No cheesy goodness. Trowa pouted, without releasing his bite on the goldfish. It writhed around, screaming, "INSHUSTISH!!!!!!!!"  
"Dhat weakwing, Trwowa wun't leggo o' me!!!!" Wu Fei screamed, writhing in pain.  
"I dun' loove yoo!!!" Duo gasped, throwing Heero's pants off and making a move for his own.  
"Meesa no loove you, neither!!!!" Heero cried. He tore off Duo's shirt, then his own.  
Quatre danced around the room another time, then dropped the bottles of ketchup, picking up Heero and Duo's shirts instead.  
"I'm too sexy for YOUR shirt! Too sexy for YOUR shirts!" he warbled, swinging the shirts above his head and dancing around. He picked up the ketchup bottles and squeezed the ketchup on his head.  
"I'm too sexy for naturally colored hair! Too sexy for naturally colored hair!!!!!!" He rubbed the ketchup in vigorously.  
"No cheesy goodness...D___ THAT GOLDFISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trowa thought, biting down even harder. The goldfish waved its katana around and screamed.  
"GRISAMA!!!! No....NISAMA!!!!! No....NO!!!!!!!!!!" Wu Fei screamed. Trowa chomped down again. "INFUSTICE!!!!!!"  
Quatre suddenly felt his pants get a whole heck of a lot tighter, so he pulled them off screaming, "I'M TOO SEXY FOR THESE PANTS!!!!" He tossed his pants aside. "TOO SEXY FOR THESE PANTS!!!!!!" He picked up Duo and Heero's pants and threw them out the window.  
"Hey, wait!" Duo moaned. "We need doose!"  
"No we dun." Heero objected.  
"Oh...kay....good nough fer me!"  
"Leggo...me....yoo...." Wu Fei gasped. Trowa held on tight. "Leakling...."  
"No." Trowa replied stubbornly from clenched teeth.  
"In.....in...inhustice...." Wu Fei protested. Trowa shook his head.  
Quatre skipped around the room again. "I'm too sexy for.....too sexy for.....MY BOXERS!!!!"  
"Whud?" Duo looked up for a quick moment before being pulled down again by Heero. Quatre reached down and ripped his boxers off and threw them across the room.   
"I'm too sexy for my BOXERS! Waaaaay too sexy for my BOXERS! It's my turn on the catwalk, I'm too sexy for my BOXERS!!!!!!"  
Two hours later....  
The doorknob began to turn, first a little, then a lot. Then the door was flung open, revealing Relena Piece-a-crap, er Peacecraft.   
"HEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!" she cried happily. "I'm here, baby!" She listened. No tortured screams distinct of Heero came from further inside. Relena looked around, then turned and walked into the living room.  
"Quatre, the door was locked, so I took the spare key from underneath the fake rock and.......OH GAWD!!!!!!" The former queen of the world looked around the living room. Trowa and Wu Fei were passed out on the floor, Trowa's teeth tightly clenched onto Wu Fei's leg. Duo and Heero were too, passed out on the floor....on top of each other, and Quatre was sprawled out on the floor completely naked with ketchup in his hair. Relena whistled.  
"I never knew Quatre had such a big...." Relena was cut off as Quatre turned over onto his stomach. "Okay...." Heero quietly grunted in his sleep, his hands on Duo.  
"Relena....ugh....I never knew you had balls....." he groaned. Relena turned white.  
"I um.....think I'll be going now!" she stammered, zipping out the door and slamming it behind her.  
end.....  
    



End file.
